1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector with a buffering member for preventing a card from flying off the card connector when the card is quickly ejected.
2. Description of Related Art
Card connectors are usually mounted on PCBs of electronic devices to establish data transmission between the cards and the electronic devices. A conventional card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing, a push-push mechanism operated by the card and a shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing and the shell cooperatively form a card-receiving space for accommodating the card. The push-push mechanism includes a slider moveable along a card insertion/ejection direction, a spring compressed between the slider and the insulative housing and a locking arm retained on the slider for holding the card. The card is capable of being inserted into or ejected from the card connector through the push-push mechanism.
When the card is ejected from the card connector, the locking arm locks the card so that the card can be stably ejected therefrom under normal ejecting speed. However, since there is no buffering member set on the card connector, the card might fly off the card connector when it is ejected from the card connector under rapid ejecting speed. Besides, without any buffering member, when the card is ejected rapidly, the locking arm might be crushed by the card because of big impact force therebetween.
In order to solve the above problems, a buffering mechanism is provided by the card connector for reducing the ejecting speed of the card. However, the conventional buffering mechanism is either independently or additionally arranged on the card connector which will greatly complicate the structure and manufacturing process of the card connector and accordingly result in high cost.
Hence, a card connector with an improved buffering member is desired.